Tripulante Anulador
El Tripulante Anulador es un tripulante francotirador Corpus que lleva un paquete de energía en la espalda. Cuando se le alerta de una presencia hostil, se despliega un Dron Projector desde el paquete que genera un campo de energía debajo de él. El campo esférico no solo evita la entrada de proyectiles (similar a un Globo de nieve), pero también disipa cualquier beneficio presente tan pronto como los jugadores ingresen. El campo también evita que cualquier habilidad se lance dentro de su radio y inhabilita la mayoría de los poderes en su radio. Disparar al globo hace que se reduzca gradualmente y, finalmente, se disipe por completo, lo que obliga al dron a volver al paquete, desde donde volverá a emerger después de un breve período. El propio dron proyector reside en todo momento fuera del campo, orbitando por encima del miembro de la tripulación y su destrucción elimina permanentemente la capacidad del tripulante para proyectar la barrera. thumb|200x200px|Dron proyector, encargado de desplegar el campo de anulación. Tácticas *Nullifier shields use the following mechanic to determine damage dealt to it: **Nullifier shields have a minimum and maximum damage per shot dealt to it - 100 damage at minimum, and 400 damage maximum. Any hit that deals less than 100 damage will be buffed to that amount, while any shot that deals more than 400 damage will be nerfed to that amount. **The damage dealt is then altered by the Nullifier shield's shrink rate per shot, which is 6% of its current size. **The formula for determining damage to the Nullifier shield is Damage/100 * Base Shrink Rate. ***Example A: A Braton hits the shield for 18 damage. Since the shield can only receive a minimum of 100 damage, the shield takes 100 damage from that hit. The damage (100) is then divided by 100, which equals 1.0. This value is then multiplied by the shrink rate of 6% (0.06), giving a value of 0.06, which results in the shield being reduced by 6% of its current size. ***Example B: An Opticor hits the shield for 500 damage. Since the shield can only receive a maximum of 400 damage, the shield only takes 400 damage from the shot. The calculation is thus 400/100 = 4.0 * 0.06 = 0.24, hence the shield will shrink by 24% of its current size. **The rate of shrinkage is based off the current size of the shield. **Hits are calculated per frame (framerate), and not for each individual pellet within a shot, i.e. a shotgun that shoots 6 pellets dealing 100 damage each for a total of 600 damage is considered as dealing 600 damage, and thus will have its damage nerfed to 400, resulting in a 24% reduction in shields. *Due to the Nullifier field having Objeto health property which nullifies Daño crítico damage, weapons that heavily depend on crits such as Soma, Synapse o Amprex will perform poorly against it. *Being a sniper unit, Nullifiers are far less accurate up close, but get more accurate at medium and long ranges. *Splash damage from explosive weapons and powers originating outside the field are nullified, dealing no damage to anything inside. *The energy sphere will remove any buffs active on Warframes caught inside it, and will render the Nullifier immune to direct targeting by all Warframe powers, including AoE and indirect powers. *Despite being a Tripulante francotirador, the Nullifier Crewmen's behavior is a bit different; they will not attempt to bash enemies who get too close, and much like Arctic Eximus they will not attempt to take cover or run away. Nearby allies will also head inside the Nullifier Crewman's sphere, making it harder to kill them. *Nullifier fields absorb hitscan projectiles and deflect physical projectiles. Care should be taken when firing heavy weapons such as the Penta and Ogris directly at a Nullifier, as the grenades and missiles may be reflected straight back to their source. **Certain ability projectiles (e.g. the Shuriken projectiles) can home in on the Nullifier, but if the shield is present then they will bounce off of it like normal projectiles. *Due to the field having object health, weapons with very large clips, base damage and good ammo efficiency are most effective at dealing with Nullifiers. **The Quanta and its Vándalo variant have proven to be very effective against Nullifier bubbles, especially when buffed by a Volt's electric shield as the beam passing through that shield gets a large boost to its effective range. Notas *While they can be Control mental led when their bubbles are down, they will dispel the control when the bubble resumes, regardless of the fact that the Nullifier is now allied and should revert his bubble to dispel enemy powers instead. *Originally, Nullifiers would simply ignore warframe powers, which was more reasonable in most players eyes. But they were changed to actually destroy all abilities on contact, despite some powers actually being turned into physical objects like Tectonics or Snow Globe. *Even augments like Impedancia de onda de hielo are nullified; the frozen path is destroyed wherever a Nullifier bubble touches. *All of vauban's powers are destroyed as well, but only if the nullifeir bubble touches the ball that is used to project the power. (For example Bastille will stay up until the bubble touches the ball, in which it is instantly destroyed). Consejos *The Nullifier's energy field can be destroyed by melee attacks if they connect on the edge of its radius, which abilities like Valkyr's Histeria could exploit, especially if paired with the Alcance mod. *The minimum number of hits to take down a Nullifier's shield is 6. The corrupted counterpart takes a minimum of 9 hits to take down. Curiosidades *Nullifier Crewmen seem to have the same drop table as Tripulantes francotiradores. ** Additionally, Nullifier Crewmen seem to wear the same suit that El Sargento wears, albeit with yellow chest straps rather than white ones. * Oddly, the Códice image of Nullifier Crewmen seems to represent a standard Crewman with a black uniform and a jetpack used by the three Explorador variants in Archwing missions, whilst the in-game model has an additional helmet extension and a unique "core" pack on its back. *When summoned from Nekros, their shields will be the caster's energy color *A variant of the Nullifier Crewman can appear as a Captura target. Variantes |-|Anulador Vapos= en:Nullifier Crewman Category:Corpus Categoría:Tripulante Categoría:Actualización 15